In a combined casting and rolling plant, it is known from the unpublished Austrian Patent Application A533/2008 to heat a hot-rolling stock in an induction furnace and subsequently descale the heated rolling stock in a descaling device, before shaping is carried out in a rolling relay. Although the induction furnace provides energy-efficient heating with a high yield of the hot-rolling stock, the rolling stock is strongly cooled by the descaling of the rolling stock by means of a conventional descaler, so that the rolling stock enters the rolling relay with a significantly reduced temperature compared with the exit temperature after the induction furnace, as a result of which the energy efficiency of the production method and the quality of the rolled product are detrimentally affected.
It is known from Patent Application WO97/27955 A1 to descale a hot-rolling stock by means of a rotary descaler, so that a low water consumption and less cooling for the same descaling performance of the rolling stock can be achieved than with conventional descaling devices.